


Quotes and Things

by Thoughtlessly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtlessly/pseuds/Thoughtlessly
Summary: Throne of Glass (5)- Empire of StormsAelin telling Murtaugh to keep Evangeline safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throne of Glass (5)- Empire of Storms   
> Aelin telling Murtaugh to keep Evangeline safe.

“I do not know you, Lord, but you were loyal to my uncle—to my family these long years.” She slid a dagger free of a hidden sheath along her thigh. They flinched as she sliced into her palm. Even Aedion started. Aelin clenched her bloodied palm into a fist, holding it in the air between them. “Because of that loyalty, you will understand what blood promises mean to me when I say if that girl comes to harm, physical or otherwise, I do not care what laws exist, what rules I will break.” Lysandra had now turned to them, her shifter senses detecting blood. “If Evangeline is hurt, you will burn. All of you.”

“Threatening your loyal court?” sneered a cold voice as Darrow halted a few feet away. Aelin ignored him. Murtaugh was wide-eyed—so was Ren.

Her blood seeped into the sacred earth. “Let this be your test.”

Aedion swore. He understood. If the Lords of Terrasen could not keep one child safe in their kingdom, could not find it in themselves to save Evangeline, to look after someone who could do them no good, gain them no wealth or rank … they would deserve to perish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throne of Glass (5)- Empire of Storms  
> Aelin swearing to Darrow to help him even as he did not help her

“I’ll make one more promise,” she said, folding her bloodied hand into a fist as she lowered it before them. Darrow tensed.

Her blood dripped onto the sacred soil of Terrasen, and her smile turned lethal. Even Aedion held his breath beside her.

Aelin said, “I promise you that no matter how far I go, no matter the cost, when you call for my aid, I will come. I promise you on my blood, on my family’s name, that I will not turn my back on Terrasen as you have turned your back on me. I promise you, Darrow, that when the day comes and you crawl for my help, I will put my kingdom before my pride and not kill you for this. I think the true punishment will be seeing me on the throne for the rest of your miserable life.”

His face had gone from white to purple.

She just turned away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Darrow demanded. So Murtaugh had not filled him in on her plan to go to the Dead Islands. Interesting.

She looked over her shoulder. “To call in old debts and promises. To raise an army of assassins and and thieves and exiles and commoners. To finish what was started long, long ago.”


End file.
